The meeting place
by mahiGirl
Summary: This is what I hoped would happen after TLG. I am horrible with summaries so please read this. My first fanfic, yay!


**The meeting place**

Artemis Fowl ll was not one for being nervous; anyone who knew him could tell you that. But today must have been a special day because he was visibly sweaty and stressed. Nobody knew why, nobody except him. He had taken a lot longer than usual to get dressed and he wouldn't talk to anyone. Butler was becoming very worried but Artemis kept brushing it off as nothing. The truth was he had invited his best friend Holly to the surface. She doesn't know why he wanted to see her but she never misses a chance to see Artemis. He said to meet him at the place where they first met, the oak tree by the river bend. He wasn't planning on telling Butler about his plans and he was not worried about sneaking out. No, he was worried about what he was going to do afterwards.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Holly is taking way more time than it was necessary to get ready to meet Artemis. She was feeling nervous and she didn't know why. Oh who is she kidding, of course she knew, she just doesn't want to admit it to anyone else. Foaly and No.1 were suspicious enough as it is. She had decided to finally tell Artemis something and this was a good opportunity to do so. She went about carefully finishing up her make up. Little did she know Artemis was planning to do the same thing.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Time passed painfully slow for both Holly and Artemis but finally it was time for the meeting. Artemis had sweated himself through two suits by then and Butler was still very suspicious. When Artemis went to bed early Butler felt sure he was up to something but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was just as well because Artemis wasn't going anywhere far or dangerous and the only challenge he will face is only for him to know and Holly to find out. Artemis snuck out with ease and sat waiting, ready to do the scariest thing he's ever done yet.

Holly was happy to see Artemis and the surface again. It had been so long since she had breathed fresh, unrecycled air. It was polluted, true, but fresh nonetheless. She was nervous about seeing Artemis though. She was afraid of rejection and she was second guessing her decision. 'Stop it Short!' She told herself 'You're not going to get another chance at this'. She had made up her mind and was ready to accept the consequences. This thought was not comforting in the least to her but, it was now or never. She fired up her hummingbird wings and set off to the surface.

Meanwhile Artemis was trying to find a way to bring up the subject without seeming desperate or nervous. That's not true because he was desperate and nervous but he didn't want to show it. Finally he gave up and decided to wing it. This was very unusual for Artemis as he always planned each and every detail but he couldn't think straight with the fear of rejection looming in his mind. He shook it off when he saw Holly zipping through the air. 'It's now or never' he thought and, although he didn't know it that was Holly's thought as well.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Holly arrived and unshielded right in front of Artemis which startled him so much he physically jumped. This is unusual as he could usually see through the haze of Holly's shield but today he was too nervous. Holly didn't find this odd but rather she found it amusing. In fact she was rolling around on the floor clutching her stomach in laughter and tears coming out of her eyes. This actually calmed Artemis down a bit even though he pretended to be mad. "Sorry Arty... that was... you should've seen your face!" And with that she started laughing all over again. They were acting as they always do and this calmed the both of them and made them a little bit less nervous about their confessions.

"Holly..." "Arty..." the both started at the same time. This made them blush and all confidence vanished. They refused to look at each other, blushing crimson when they accidentally made eye contact. Finally Artemis decided that he'd had enough so he said, "Holly there is a reason I asked you to come here, and I would appreciate if you stay quiet through everything I say because it's hard enough as it is." "Arty now I'm a bit worried" said Holly. "Just hear me out, alright. I have wanted to say this to you since the day I met you but I was too afraid and-" "Cut to the chase Artemis," snapped Holly because she wanted to know what he wanted to say and she had a feeling she knew. "Alright, Holly I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since the day I met you, exactly 8 years ago. You are my best friend and I know this could ruin our friendship but it's how I feel" Artemis with a loud exhale.

Holly just stood there, dumbfounded by what she had just heard. She couldn't move but she just kept staring at Artemis, eyes wide and mouth open. Artemis was in love with her... she didn't need to be afraid to tell him anymore. She stood there trying to summon enough courage to tell him her feelings as well.

Artemis looked at her just standing there and not moving. He started getting worried about her so he came closer, "Holly say somethi-" suddenly Holly's lips were on his and she was kissing him. He was shocked at first but then he returned her kiss even more passionately. She broke the kiss and said "Arty I'm in love with you too and I am so happy that you love me back." And with that they kissed again at the place where they first met. Butler will have a heart attack after he learns the reason behind Artemis's mysterious behavior.

THE END  
•••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
